


Early Morning Kisses

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I will forever maintain that Fareeha is a brilliant cook, and that Angela is the type of person to try and sleep in no matter what, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: A typical morning in the Amari-Ziegler household





	

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to all those on the Overwatch Lovebirds Discord who read my fluffy headcanons, and with special thanks to mossu, for betaing this piece!

As Angela awoke, she was first aware of the aroma of coffee coming from somewhere in front of her. As she slowly stumbled her way into consciousness, however, she quickly became aware of the warmth and comfort of the heavy blankets atop her, and the presence of her wife, Fareeha, somewhere nearby. 

The third thing was quickly confirmed as Fareeha’s lips made contact with Angela’s shoulder, one of the few exposed bits of skin as Angela had burrowed her way deep into the blankets the night before. A soft kiss, gentle but lingering, Angela shuffled towards the contact, trying to keep as much of her body covered beneath the blankets. 

Fareeha’s chuckle, and the sensation of cold air on her feet, told Angela that she wasn’t entirely successful. Slowly opening her eyes with a groan, she found herself facing Fareeha, who was lying opposite her. 

Seeing that Angela’s eyes were now open, Fareeha slowly leaned in. Too slowly for Angela, as she pouted and let out a small groan of protest as if affronted by Fareeha’s stalling. Smiling in response, Fareeha leaned in and kissed her wife tenderly, her mouth tasting of mint from her toothpaste as she drew a sigh of satisfaction from Angela’s lips. 

As Fareeha drew back, Angela began to pout again at the loss of contact. Lazily sweeping her arm around in an attempt to catch her, Angela missed completely as Fareeha shifted back a little. 

“You missed,” Fareeha chuckled, “come on, ya amar, it’s time to get up.” 

Angela made a show of considering Fareeha’s words, humming as she did, “mmmm… No.” She finally replied, smirking as Fareeha rolled her eyes. 

“Then I suppose you don’t need your coffee…” Fareeha said, moving to get up. Angela tried to catch her again, succeeding this time as she managed to grab Fareeha’s elbow and pulled, dragging her back into bed. 

Climbing atop Fareeha in order to keep her down, Angela wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck, pulling herself closer into Fareeha’s body, her face somewhere between amused and unimpressed at Fareeha’s threat. 

Fareeha’s hands climbed around Angela’s hips as she looked into her eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Angela,” Fareeha said. 

In response, Angela giggled, snuggling into Fareeha and pressing a sleepy kiss to her neck. Fareeha kissed Angela’s forehead, before tapping her hip slightly with one hand, “come on, sleepyhead. We DO need to get up.” 

“Noooo…” 

“Your coffee will get cold.” 

“…Fine.” Angela groaned, releasing Fareeha and shuffling towards her side of the bed, where her coffee awaits her on the nightstand. Sitting up, she picked up the hefty mug and took a sip, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. 

Crossing the bed as well, Fareeha sat up alongside Angela before placing her arm around her waist. “Good?” Fareeha asked as Angela set the now drained mug down on the nightstand. 

“Yeah. Good morning, Liebling.” 

Fareeha smiled. “It is now that you’re awake.” 

Angela giggled in response, swatting Fareeha’s shoulder as Fareeha drew her in for a kiss, warm and tasting of coffee. 

As they part, they Angela stood and stretched, her gaze followed Fareeha as she . Stepping towards their bathroom, Angela heard Fareeha call from the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast, Ange?” 

“You!” Angela called back, smirking as she removed her pajamas in preparation for getting into the shower. 

Angela grinned as she can almost hear Fareeha rolling her eyes. “That’s disgusting. You’re insatiable.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

“What do you really want?” 

“I dunno, yogurt maybe?” 

“Blueberries or Raspberries?” Fareeha asked, but Angela’s reply was lost in the noise of the shower as she turned it on. 

In the kitchen, Fareeha heard only the shower activating, and smiled, already knowing the answer as she moved around, preparing their breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, and want to see more of my work, please consider visiting my writing tumblr: jeboboidwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Aside from that, if you have a prompt for me, please leave it in the comments below and I'll do my best!


End file.
